list_of_programs_broadcast_by_ibcfandomcom-20200213-history
TEN: The Evening News
='The-Evening-News'= TEN-The Evening News broadcast by TV5 On the other hand Hilary Isaac and Menchu Antigua-Macapagal Jean Garcia Eula Valdez through the years of broadcast journalist she has been in since 2010, now opposite a new but equally talented and experienced partner. It has likewise been honed by an extensive broadcast experience, hosting a number of shows in differnt networks through the years, she made her mark as one of the best live reporters on field in the morning-anchors award winning nationwide newscasts.is the On the other hand,.Jing Magsaysay and Mai Rodriguez Jean Garcia Eula Valdez through the years of broadcast journalist she has been in since 2010, now opposite a new but equally talented and experienced partner. It has likewise been honed by an extensive broadcast experience, hosting a number of shows in differnt networks through the years, made her mark as one of the best live reporters on field in the noontime daily weeknight programas the anchor and co-anchor various award winning nationwide newscasts On the other hand Pia Honteveros and Eula Valdez Jean Garcia, through the years of broadcast journalist she has been in since 2010, now opposite a new but equally talented and experienced partner. It has likewise been honed by an extensive broadcast experience, hosting a number of shows in differnt networks through the years, she made her mark as one of the best live reporters on field in the primetime daily weeknight programas the anchor and co-anchor various award winning nationwide newscasts. On the other hand Mitzi Borromeo,and Eula Valdez Jean Garcia through the years of broadcast journalist she has been in since 2010, now opposite a new but equally talented and experienced partner. It has likewise been honed by an extensive broadcast experience, hosting a number of shows in differnt networks through the years, she made her mark as one of the best live reporters on field in the late-night daily weeknight programas the anchor and co-anchor various award winning nationwide newscasts. Tagalog-language morning newscast of CNN Philippines. It is a successor Monday-Sunday 7:30-8:00am,and is anchored by Jean Garcia Eula Valdez Menchu Macapagal and Hilary Isaac & CNN- Reporter Carlo Marasigan is the Tagalog-language noontime newscast of CNN Philippines, replacing Newsday from channel's predecessors anchored by Jean Garcia and Eula Valdez Newsday anchor Mai Rodriguez and Jing Magsaysay.Carlo Marasigan Monday-Sunday 2:30-3:00pm The flagship evening newscast It is anchored by Jean Garcia , Eula Valdez and network news anchor Pia Hontiveros & CNN-Reporter Carlo Marasigan Monday-Sunday 4:30-5:00pm Primetime-Edition Evening-Edition Weekdays-Edition 11:00-11:30pm anchored by Cebuano News and Nightly News anchor Joe Marasigan Love Hotline host Jean Garcia ,and Profiles Host Mitzi Borromeo Eula Valdez & CNN-Reporter Carlo Marasigan Weekend-Edition 11:00-11:30pm anchored by Eula Valdez Jean Garcia and Carlo Marasigan also has joined the regular cast.The program was broadcast TEN premiered on August 11, 2008 as a replacement for The-Weekend-News during the network's re-launch as TV5, portraying itself as a more contemporary and laid-back program.utilizes a format emphasizing on the 10 most important stories of the day, progressing in significance throughout. The show also uses both English and Filipino languages interchangeably. the network's longest-running Tagalog-Newscast respected news program on Philippine TV history that has survived time and changes and has become an institution in broadcast journalism, now with fresh faces to complement the late night slot The program features a MMDA video traffic system used during the commercial breaks, weather updates from Panahon TV, and closing credits while a video showing Filipino Sign Language slightly shrunk away from that corner enclosed in an egg circle of the news for audience with visual difficulties for the blind and deaf persons and hearing impaired.